No tan solo en Holllywood
by TulipanAzul
Summary: ¿Se han dado cuenta que casi todas mis historias tienen el NO en el titulo? :v (No tienen nada que ver con el fic... pero SHOLO) CONTINUACIÓN DE: Quiero ver mas expresiones (GumballxDarwin) (HUMAN VER.)


Autora

**Esta historia es la continuacion de: "Quiero ver mas expresiones"**

_Hola hola mis tulipanes... (Oh fuck! letra equivocada) _Ahora si, hola! como estan!? :v LOS AMO! *inserte corazón*

Total~ LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (La historia si)

Ozhea ziemhpre than zenzualon~

GumballxDarwin (HUMAN VER.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran dos meses desde que paso el "incidente" en el laboratorio, donde los hermanos ya habían experimentado el acto desenfrenado y todo había salido perfecto…. Bueno, hasta el segundo mes de su relación

- Nooo! Mamá! No quiero!- Gritaba Darwin agarrándose de lo que podía en la sala, mesas, sillones (con todo y su padre encima)

- Dar-wi-n! por favor deja de comportarte así! – Pedía su padre jalándolo por sus piernas mientras se hacía para atrás en dirección a la puerta- e-es una gran o-por-tu-ni-dad – Forcejeaba pegando los dientes mientras jalaba con mas fuerza

La cosa era así, hace aproximadamente 1 día, si no es que menos, le había llegado una carta a Darwin donde lo invitaban a Hollywood a ver si tenia oportunidad de ser elegido a salir en la pantalla grande como invitado. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Bueno, todo debido a un video donde recitaba bromas dichas por cierto personaje chiflado. Así que ahora su madre lo obligaba a ir, quisiera o no quisiera.

- Mamá, Darwin- dijo calmadamente Gumball con el semblante seco, sin expresión alguna.

- oh! Gumball! Tu harás que tu hermanito entre en razón- comentó mientras soltaba a Darwin haciendo que cayera secamente en el suelo

- aw!

- Bueno, los dejo, fiu~ , el trabajo de una madre continuara después de un receso- se dijo a si misma caminando a la cocina

- vamos- le indico Gumball caminando por las escaleras entrando a su cuarto

- Juro que no me ire! No lo hare! – menciono cerrando la puerta

- Que dices? Hahaha Pero es una gran oportunidad! – Rió Gumball

- Que? No estas enojado? Enfadado? Irritado? Congestionado? O algo?

- Congestio….? Hahahaha claro que no hermanito!

- Pe-pero! No estaríamos juntos!

- Sera por poco tiempo

- Apenas llevamos poco tiempo saliendo…

- y?

- . . . – En shock, era la forma mas acertada de describir el rostro de Darwin

- haha- solto una risita besando a Darwin por sorpresa- así tendre mas ideas para cuando vuelvas~ - Sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Darwin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- mmmh? Y bien! – Dijo su madre viendo como los dos bajaban de su habitación

- Ire al viaje! Y será muy divertido! – Sonrió sonrojado Darwin

- Wooow que cambio~, gracias hijo~ - abrazó a Gumball sonriente

- No hay de que madre… - Aclaró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV Darwin .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas llegue a Hollywood ese mismo día en la noche, cansado de tanto viaje y triste por no ver a Gumball, Pero seria poco tiempo, ¿No?, Solo unos días….

Unos… tristes y solitarios días….

- Ya llegamos señorito- frenó la limosina que me trajo del aeropuerto al hotel

- si…

- Gusta que lo ayude con las maletas?

- si….- Estaba demasiado triste como para pensar otra respuesta…

- Desea un helado o algo?

- si… espere…. ¿Helado? – Sonreí… ¿Quién no sonríe por un helado? Solo la gente amargada

- Si, de que gusta?

- Vainilla, no! Chocolate! O~ tambien de pistache… mmmh~

- Le traeré uno de cada uno- dijo en conductor dándole las maletas al encargado mientras yo salía contento de la limo, no era tan mal día! – Verdad Gumball!? – voltee solo para ver el lugar solo- oh~ cierto… ahora solo yo.

- eso es malo? – Dijo una señorita bastante elegante, no grande, joven en realidad.  
>Ahora que lo pienso tenia el cabello color rojo, con los ojos de un tono raro, con vestimenta a lo que un hombre llamaría "Sensual" y tacones muy bonitos…<p>

- Disculpa?

- es malo estar solo? – Preguntó

- Bueno…. si… Y mas cuando no esta Gumball…

- Gumball? Tu novio? – Pregunto en seco, sin titubeos, ni miradas raras

- . . . Si! en realidad, se podría decir que si! – Sonreí al ver lo amable y astuta que era

- que bueno entonces que se separaron- esperen… ¿Que?

- Eh?

- Oh! No me malinterpretes, el amor se descubre cuando la distancia fuerza la cadena

- . . . como la del baño?

- hahahaha, eres bastante simpático

- y usted bastante rara, señorita- dije sonriente

- oh! Me llamo Sasha

- Yo soy Darwin!

- Como el científico!

- No, como mi tío….

- hahahahahahaha eres encantador

- Eres la primera que dice eso- sonrío con mas ganas, sintiendo como ella sonreía igual

- Ya esta lista su habitación- dijo el empleado del hotel

- Bueno, adiós Dar~ - se despidió con un tonito raro

- . . . Pues adiós Sa- dije intentando imitar el mismo tono

- hahahahaha. – rio yéndose

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el cuarto de hotel me encontraba en la suit rentada por el canal, tenia un spa dentro! Era enorme y hermoso, tranquilo y… solo…

De repente el teléfono sono

- Gumball!?- conteste sin titubiar

- woow~ hola hermanito, ¿Cómo va-?

- Te extraño! – Dije rápidamente cortándolo

- hahaha yo igual

- No quiero estar aquí Gumball

- Bueno aun es temprano, ¿Harias unas compras por mi?

- que?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí me encontraba, frente a una tienda en el centro con un letrero brillante "Dreams" ¿Qué clase de tienda era? No lo sabía, los vidrios estaban tegros y solo había un letrero de "solo mayores de edad" ¿Qué edad debía de tener?

- Hola? – dije entrando

- lo lamento ya cerr… oh! Eres tú! – dijo señalándome la chica con la que me encontré en el hotel

- ah! Hola~ - Sonreí, una cara familiar! Bueno, por casi 1 hora

- hahahaha Anda! Que te trae a una sex-shop? – Sonrió de manera extraña recargándose en el mostrador

- Una que?

- . . . Una sex-shop querido…

- aaah~, bueno, no sé…. Gumball me mando aquí…

- Entiendo, tal vez planea algo- sonrió- entonces no sabes que comprar?

- Dijo "Compa lo adecuado para la ocacion" y anexo el nombre de la tienda y un mapa en un mensaje…

- hahahahaha Pues veamos… - Camino por los catalogos ¿Cómo describirías a tu novio?

- mmmmh. . . Tierno, raro, sádico, raro de nuevo, Gumball, raro….

- hahahahaha comprendo, comprendo- menciono tomando un catalogo- me imagino que tu eres el de "abajo"

- abajo? Ah! Hablas de estatura?

- . . . Ay cielo, eres un amor- sonrió- que si tu eres el que recibe el amor de Gumball

- aaah~ si, cada vez que quiere…

- Entiendo… - sonrió no muy convencida- aquí esta- dijo dándome una carpeta

- "Candy S&M "?

- Si, elige uno…

- ok! – dije tomando el libro y sentándome en un balcón al lado del mostrador

Había cosas curiosas como latigos y cremas con nombres divertidos, pero hubo uno que me recordó a Gumball

- Estos- dije señalando

- muy bien! – Asintió subiendo a la bodega de arriba

Bajó con una caja negra con un moño rojo

- Algo especial, para una ocasión especial- menciono cantado mientras me lo daba- No es normal de mi dejar pasar a menores de edad, pero todo sea por un niño tan tierno como tu – sonrió

- Gracias Sasha- tome la caja y la abrace

Saliendo de ahí me fui directamente al hotel guardando la caja en un bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras llegaba a mi suite. Al entrar ahí estaba..

- Hola Darwin- sonrió sentado en un pequeño sillón personal

- Gumball! – corrí sentándome en sus piernas abrazándolo

- Apenas fueron 6 horas- rió

- Muchas horas- dije sin soltarlo- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Si me sueltas te cuento- sonrió soltándose de mi agarre dejándome sentado en sus piernas- mamá colapso nerviosamente y me trajo a cuidarte – rió – duro mas de lo que esperaba

- haha entiendo- dije contento

- Si, bien, fuiste por el pedido? –sonrio malicioso acariciando mi cintura

No era la primera vez que lo veo así, realmente desde el "incidente" estas cosas se repetían, toques "accidentales" y agarres "nada intencionales", pero aun así me hacía estremecer el solo sentir como rosaba mi piel, algo debe de estar mal en mi…

- s-si~ - Sonreí temblando

- Bien, ¿Qué compraste?

- pues… - Saque la bolsa dándosela

- veamos – miró el contenido de la bolsa- wooow~- sonrió- perfecto

- ¿En verdad? –dije contento

- Si- rió- pensé que no te dejarían entrar- comentó

- oh, bueno, fue raro al principio pero tuve ayuda- reí

- entiendo, bien, desvístete y a la cama- sonrió besándome

- s-si- me sonrojé haciendo lo que me pedía mientras el miraba desde el sillón de enfrente – ¡no es nada fácil si me ves! – dije sonrojado y algo irritado por su mirada

- Anda, te estas tardando- soltó una risita que lograba reconocer cada vez que lo hacíamos

- hum! – me quejé quitándome por completo mi vestimenta quedando desnudo

- Ahora acuéstate

- pero-

- ¿Disculpa?- me miro serio pero sonriente

- . . . nada…. Gumball- me sonroje acostándome boca arriba

- Que lindo te ves hermanito- dijo caminando a mí- te has puesto mas bronceado que antes- sonrió pasando sus manos por mis piernas haciéndome temblar- deja ver~- comentó sacando las esposas de la bolsa- me sorprende que compraras esto~ - Rió poniéndolas en mis manos cuidadosamente y esposándome a la cama…

No eran esposas normales, eran unas que encontré en el catalogo que me dio Sasha, eran con algo como terciopelo, eran bonitas… a mi parecer

- umm… pensé en ti- sonreí sonrojado algo apenado al sentirme esposado

- entiendo~… pero… ¿Y esto? – Dijo sacando algo largo y con bolitas

- s-se veía divertido- dije riendo nervioso

- no sabes lo que es? – sonrió malicioso

- emm…- dude- no…. Solo decía "noches felices" – dije mirando a Gumball intentando ver si era malo o bueno… pero solo se rió

- Bueno…. no trajiste lubricante? – Dijo mirando la bolsa

- Lubri- que?

- pff- rió – era de esperarse hermanito- me beso mientras yo me sonrojaba, a veces no lo entendía- que bueno que yo traje- dijo caminando al mueble de noche y sacando un tubo con algo transparente en el

- que es eso?

- Lubricante… - miro mi rostro, me imagino que de duda, es…. Algo para que no te duela

- oh! Que bien! – sonrío feliz por esa respuesta, ¡POR FIN ALGO QUE ENTIENDO!

- bien~ , abre las piernas- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- mmmh- me sonroje haciendo caso

- . . . no, así no sirve- menciono- voltéate

Entonces lo hice sintiéndome incomodo por las muñecas esposadas y sintiendo como de repente vertía algo en mi parte baja

- ESTA FRIO! – Grite sintiendo como se escurría por mi hoyito- Gumball! – Lo llame sintiendo como vertía más

- Tranquilo- río cerrando el frasco y comenzando a acariciar mis nalgas pasando sus dedos por mi hoyito haciéndome temblar

- mmmm~~ - temblé suspirando sintiendo como mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse raro, con calor, y mi parte baja temblaba, como… si pidiera algo

- estas ansioso? – dijo con voz baja pasando la yema de su dedo anular circularmente por mi hoyito haciendo que se contraiga

- aaaaa! – jadeé temblando, sintiendo como deseaba algo – n-no mmmg~ hagas eso!

- hahaha- se rió introduciendo la punta de su dedo aun girándolo en mi interior

- aaaaah! – gemí bajamente mientras sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y el calor aumentaba- n-no! Aah! S-siento raro~

No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero igual era nuevo para mi, siempre sentía calor mientras Gumball empezaba a mover su dedo de atrás para adelante haciéndome estremecer

- ooh~ mira lo alegre que estas- dijo sonriente pasando su otra mano por mi miembro, sorprendentemente ya erecto – ¿se siente bien hermanito?

Odiaba que me dijera así en esos momentos, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que lo bien que se sentía solo era una ilusión, pero sorprendentemente solo me hacía querer mas

- mmmg! Aaaaah! – gemía levantando mi cadera para sentir como acariciaba mi miembro

- lo tomare como un si- sonrió introduciendo otros dos dedos de lleno en mi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se cuanto pasaron sus dedos en mi interior, pero ya me había corrido y me había puesto duro otra vez

- y-ya mmmmg! N-no mas Gumball! – Grite, ya no quería venirme solo con sus dedos

- bien, bien- dijo sacando sus dedos de mi interior mientras yo suspiraba

- gra - waaa! – Me sorprendí sintiendo como me volteaba acostándome boca arriba – ¿G-Gumball?

- Bien, ahora lo que compraste- rió hincándose tomando mis piernas y poniéndoselas en los hombros abriéndolas

- waaa~ ¿Q-Que compré?

- Esto- dijo mostrándome la cosa rara con bolitas a los lados

- ¿Q-que es eso?

- Algo que te hará sentir bien – aseguro

- Oh~ que b-b-b-b-bien! Aah! – Gemí sintiendo como entraba en mi- n-no! Aaaaah~~ - era raro, tocaba puntos exactos dentro de mi mientras Gumball lo metía mas- aaaaah~ ¡g-gummh~ b-baaahl! – gemí largamente moviendo mi cadera involuntariamente

- ves? Se siente bien ¿no?

- s-si, p-pero aaaaah~ Haaa~

- pero que? – sonrió encendiéndolo haciendo que vibrara en mi

- aaaaa aaaaah! Aaa aaaaah! Gum aaaaa! Aaaaah! – No podía ni hablar, era demasiado bueno, sentía como estaba apunto de venirme

- ¿Te vienes? –dijo viendo mi miembro, tocándolo

- aaaaa aah! N-no! Aaaaa aaaaah! Haaaaaaa~ - intente aferrar mis manos a la cama sin éxito por las esposas, sintiendo como me venía enseguida en las manos de Gumball

- hahaha fue rápido- apagó en esa cosa mientras la sacaba en mi interior- ahora voy yo

- e-espera

- mmmm?

- e-es mmmg m-muy rápido

Ante ese comentario, el solo sonrió acariciando mi miembro- vamos Darwin~ me dirás que es todo? – sonrió aun masajeando mi miembro haciéndome temblar

- n-no es eso Haaa~ e-es solo que n-no mmmg puedo "levantarlo" tan rápido- dije sonrojado

- . . . entiendo- dijo serio mientras sacaba una cosa rara de su mochila con la que había venido

- ¿Q-que es eso?

- oh~ es…. Otro juguete

- ¿Juguete?

- Si, voltéate – ordenó y lo hice

- ¿C-como es eso? E-es más pequeño

- Si, normalmente se usa para los problemas de D.E. (Disfunción Eréctil)

- eh?

Solo rió – en pocas palabras esta cosita te hará sentir bien

- mmmm – me sentí nervioso mientras lo introducía- e-eh? –

De repente sentí una ola inmensa de calo mientras movía mi cadera rápidamente involuntariamente- Gumball! Aaaaa aaaaah~ e-eso s-se mueve mmmg! Aaaaah! – Gemí sintiendo las ganas de llorar de lo abrumador que era

- hahaha es normal, tranquilo

- n-no aaaaa aah! Haaaaaaa~

- ¿mmmm?- miro mi miembro endureciéndose- así de fácil ¿ves?

- Haaa s-sácalo! Aaaaa aaaaah!

- bien, bien- dijo sacándolo mientras yo caía en la cama conmocionado

- ¿Q-Que fue eso?

- Solo el juguete- sonrío- ¡Bien! Ahora que estas "mejor" empecemos- dijo quitándose la ropa mostrando su erección

- mmmg- Trague saliva sintiendo como el calor volvía rápidamente por todo el cuerpo, era abrumador

- vamos a cambiarte de posición- dijo contente mientras levantaba mi pierna izquierda a su hombro haciéndome quedar de lado

- eh?

- si, así esta bien- dijo estocándome de repente

- aaaaah! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! – las esposas me llegaban a incomodar mas en esta posición lográndome sacar quejidos, pero esa parte era lo de menos, las estocadas rudas de Gumball me hacían estremecer, sentía como pegaba en mi interior, como intentaba llegar a lo mas hondo de mi ser haciéndome gemir y jadear mientras sentía ganas de mas

- aaaah D-Darwin- dijo mi nombre moviéndose mas mientras yo suspiraba el suyo entre estocadas hasta sentir como se venía jadeante haciéndome venirme

- mmmmmg! – Jadee acostándome normal, como podía, sintiendo como Gumball caía a mi lado sin decir una palabra

Solo se oían jadeos en la habitación, los dos mirábamos el techo mientras sentía como Gumball me quitaba las esposas dejándome libre y me abrazaba

- hermanito- me llamo

- ¿si?

- Suerte mañana

- Gracias Gumball

Y fue todo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-{.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- QUEEEEEEEEE!? Como que fallaste? – Esa fue la reacción de mi mamá al verme de nuevo en casa al día siguiente

- Sip! Al parecer esperaban a una niña- sonreí jugando videojuegos con Gumball

- Naaah! Ellos se lo pierden hermanito- dijo Gumball con el otro control

Tal vez, solo tal vez… pueda estar otro tiempo con Gumball….

Y mantener nuestro secreto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y como estuvo? lo hice tardesito por que pasaron cosas... muchas cosas... exámenes... muchos exámenes... jazhtaje YOLO

REVIEWS? LOS AMARE A TODOS... TODOS... TODITOS... :C Nadie?


End file.
